


The Bet

by LM4Y



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM4Y/pseuds/LM4Y
Summary: Beverly and Eddie make a bet.Beverly thinks she has everything figured out,and Eddie will do just about anything to be right.





	1. PreGame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was the temperature of the house or the exhaustion from traveling or the simple fact that Eddie was a bit of a hot head, but the minor collision broke him. “Watch where you’re fucking going, asshole. Jesus CHRIST.”  
“Fuck you, Kaspbrak”, the body retorted as a drink was forced into Eddie’s chest. “First one’s on the house; second one will cost ya.”   
Eddie blinked at the drink before looking up and smiling, “Richie.”

Eddie pulled on his shirt as he waited for someone to come to the door. He hoped he didn’t appear too disheveled- nobody ever seemed to look that  _ great  _ following a flight. Nerves, he sighed. That simply wouldn’t do for his homecoming. Luckily, Eddie was one who had a remedy for anything. In the case of nerves, he fully intended to introduce alcohol into his system. Eddie knocked again, with more urgency. The cicadas’s song rivaled the music that blasted in the house and Eddie wished his body would hold off on sweating just a few moments more. Behind the door, Eddie could hear muffled shouting and the thump of a body. The door handle turned. 

“Eddie! Speak of the devil! Richie and I were just talking about you-” Bill sang as he threw the door wide open. Eddie took in Bill’s appearance- his glazed eyes, his sweat stains. There was an unmistakable odor to his person. So it was going to be  _ that  _ kind of party. 

Eddie stepped in, aiming for a look of nonchalance whilst being painfully aware of how sober he was. Sure, he had ordered a jack and coke on the plane, but that had been hours ago. And it had been the size of a medicine cup. 

Bill’s residence opened into the family room, with wood floors and white walls. People seemed to be standing  _ everywhere;  _ Eddie wasn’t convinced it hadn’t been cooler outside. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He needed a drink. Or four. A beer pong table had been set up on one side of the space, while Bill’s mismatched and well-used furniture occupied the opposing side. Bill turned into the house and halfheartedly called out, “Eddie’s here!”. Even  _ if _ Bill had managed to shout above the music, Eddie doubted anyone would’ve understood his slurred speech.

Bill must’ve felt fulfilled of his host duties, as he then scuttled towards the beer pong table. Eddie was left on his own, smiling at some of the students he recognized, but looking for one person in particular. Beyond the family room, in the narrow hallway, he recognized a mop of dark hair making its way into the kitchen. 

Richie closed his eyes and leaned his head back to touch the wall behind him. He took another drag before readying his body for movement. Bill had been pulled not a minute ago to greet someone at the front door, and if Richie knew anything, he knew  _ exactly _ who stood on the other side. 

“He’s going to want a drink.” Richie hummed into his fingers, bringing the blunt back to his lips. He took a final drag.

“Whaddya say?”

“Nothing,” Richie coughed, ignoring the stranger in Bill’s room. His hands slid down the wall behind him and he pushed forward. Richie headed for the door, stumbling over something on the floor. “Jesus, Bill”. 

Gently, Richie opened Bill’s bedroom door to the hallway. It was a double-edged sword, the small nature of this house. People gradually shifted out of the way to let Richie pass. Standing nearly a foot above most people, Richie hardly had to try to spot Eddie standing awkwardly at the front door. He felt himself grin at the determined look Eddie was sporting, despite the obvious tell of tension as his shoulders steadily rose closer to his ears.  _ Drink _ , Richie reminded himself, and made his way into the kitchen. 

Eddie ignored the numerous bodies bumping into him as he turned out of the hallway and into the kitchen. Through the short trek from the front door to the back kitchen, and it was indeed a  _ short trek _ , beer and other liquids had found its way onto his arms and shoes. Eddie huffed as he wiped his hands on his pants, failing to notice the rather large body turning from the counter in front of him. 

Maybe it was the temperature of the house or the exhaustion from traveling or the simple fact that Eddie was a bit of a hot head, but the minor collision broke him. “Watch where you’re  _ fucking  _ going, asshole. Jesus  _ CHRIST _ .”

“ _ Fuck _ you, Kaspbrak”, the body retorted as a drink was forced into Eddie’s chest. “First one’s on the house; second one will cost ya.” 

Eddie blinked at the drink before looking up and smiling, “Richie.” He took the drink out of Richie’s hands and gently placed it on the counter. Reaching up, Eddie threw his arms around his best friend’s neck and embraced him. Cheeks tinged pink, Richie wrapped one arm around Eddie’s waist. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t inhale Eddie’s scent before pulling away. Eddie looked up at Richie’s face and Richie inwardly cringed; Eddie was  _ beaming _ . Richie brought his own drink to his lips and took several gulps. Eddie’s smile softened.

“I’m glad to see you decided to shave that  _ pedo mustache  _ off your upper lip while I was away. Were the children catching on?” Eddie said into his cup, failing to hide his grin. 

“I actually cut it off for your mom. She said it was causing some chaffing  _ down there _ .”

“Still engaging in ‘your mom’ jokes?” Eddie deadpanned. “You’ve grown so much this summer.” 

Richie snorted. “One of us had to. You still tapping out at 5’9”?”

“Fuck you, Tozier!”

“Fuck  _ you _ !”

“Giant dick”, Eddie muttered as he took another drink. He missed their bantering. He missed cursing. God, he’d missed  _ Richie _ .

Richie threw his head back and laughed. “Let’s go out back, I got you something. And you’re correct- it  _ is  _ giant. Maybe I’ll show you sometime.” 

Eddie’s cheeks burned. “Fuck you, dude”, he muttered as he followed Richie out the back door. 

“That’s what I’m suggesting!” 

Eddie groaned as he led Richie outside. 

The two stood outside, unaffected by the humidity that surrounded them. Richie thrust a cigar into Eddie’s free hand, intentionally avoiding his eyes. “I do believe,” He hummed, pulling out a lighter, “the completion of such a  _ prestigious  _ internship deserves a bit more than some piss-poor vodka in a cup.”

“Rich-”

“That goes right in here-” Richie smirked, grabbing Eddie’s hand that held the cigar and bringing it to his lips. Eddie said nothing at the newfound closeness of their faces, nor the fact that Richie was practically  _ holding his hand _ . He shuddered as it dawned on him: they were breathing the same, humid air. Richie focused entirely too hard at the cigar that dangled from Eddie’s lips as he lit its end. Once the flame caught, he turned his focus to his own, without pulling away. Only then did Richie’s eyes trail upwards to meet Eddie’s. There was a devilish glint in them. Before backing out of Eddie’s personal space, Richie smiled and reached for Eddie’s cheek. “Cheers, cutie.” He said as he pinched Eddie’s cheek. Richie attempted to ignore the softness of Eddie’s face before he felt a fist drive into his arm.

“ _ Fuck  _ you, Richie.” Eddie glowered, ready to punch him again. 

“Sure thing, Eds.” Richie attempted to say with no real feeling behind it. Moving right on. “So! How did your fancy internship finish? Did your supervisor ever get that stick out of his ass?” He took a deep inhale.

Eddie followed Richie’s lead, touching the cigar to his lips before speaking. “You already  _ know  _ how it ended.” He chuckled, “You’re the only one I talked to all break.” Had Eddie been looking at Richie, he would’ve noticed a light blush coloring his cheeks. After a moment of silence, Eddie hummed, “It was actually a really beautiful last day. I completed my research presentation, a lot of people came, and-” Eddie looked up to see Richie smiling at him.  _ Really  _ smiling at him. It felt… vulnerable. “What is it?”

Richie colored and began choking on the smoke in his lungs. Eddie snorted.

“It was just a… nice day, is all”. 

“‘M proud of you.” Richie mumbled. If they had been inside the booming house, Eddie wouldn’t have heard him. Eddie smiled. Another moment passed. 

Unsure of how to handle such intimacy, Eddie shrugged, “It was a good experience, I guess.” 

Richie seemed grateful for the break and smiled. “Tonight’s gonna be good, too. Let’s refill up that cup, Eds.”

As the two friends made their way through the back door, Ben and Beverly arrived at the front door. “I am  _ so  _ glad we did that.” Beverly breathed. Ben smiled. Before he could respond, Bill opened the door. 

“Ben! Welcome in- who’s your friend?” Bill rushed through his greeting, eyes red and glassy. 

“Beverly,” the redhead smiled and put forth her hand, “Nice to meet you.” 

“Hi.” Bill smiled. 

“Hi” Beverly giggled as they shook hands. Ben frowned. 

“Are Richie and Eddie here?” Ben asked, pushing past Bill into his home. Bill mumbled something incoherent. Ben nodded, as if that response made any sense, and invited Beverly back into his room to put her stuff up. The house felt warm and damp as the result of the bodies that once littered the house. Not so much anymore. 

“He’s high.” Ben grumbled, though he wasn’t sure if it was for himself to know or for Beverly. He laid out on his bed. 

Beverly snorted, “And you’re about to be drunk off your ass.” She shifted through his room, placing her backpack on his floor. “Remind me again- what’s the plan for tonight?”

“We go out,  _ get drunk off our asses _ , you get to meet the gang.”

“In that order?” Beverly smirked. 

“If I know anything, Richie is already here. Somewhere. Eddie’s either here  _ with  _ Richie or he’s still showering the  _ germs  _ off from his flight. He’s a bit of a hypochondriac.”

Beverly sat beside Ben on the bed, looking down into his face. She tried to imagine Ben as a child. She opened her mouth as his bedroom door was thrown open. 

“The party’s arrived!” Richie announced, managing four red cups in his arms. Eddie was at his heels, holding a 2 liter bottle of Coke and shooting a glare at the back of Richie’s head. Ben sat up at the intrusion and grinned.

“Hiya, Ben!” Richie sung, “Beverly, isn’t it? I hope we’re not interrupting anything-” he gestured towards the two of them on the bed.

“Shut up, Richie.” Ben grumpled, with no real heat behind it. Beverly grinned. She liked him already. 

“I come bearing gifts,” the brunette continued on, “Feel free to thank me however-”

“He comes bearing cups full of alcohol poisoning.” Eddie interrupted, not breaking eye contact with Richie as the taller man nudged him with his shoulder. One of the cups spilled onto Eddie’s free hand. “Dude!” 

“ _ Yikes _ . Sorry, Eds.” Richie moved the cups onto Ben’s desk and reached for Eddie’s sticky hand, “Here ya go.” He placed the wet fingers in his mouth. Beverly didn’t fail to notice the blush that spread across both mens’ faces before Eddie wretched his hand away. 

Interesting. 

Richie forced a laugh and turned back towards the drinks placed behind him. Rubbing his hand as if it had been scathed, Eddie looked up and right into Beverly’s eyes. His blush deepened. “Nice to meet you, Beverly. Ben’s told us a lot about you.” He smiled down at her before looking back to Richie. “Here’s the coke.” He quickly vacated the space Richie occupied. 

“Nice to meet you guys, too.” Beverly smiled at Ben, “what are you guys majoring in?”

“Psychology.” Eddie picked at the hem of his shirt, “Richie studies music”. 

“Theory, mostly.” Richie shrugged, handing the cups to Ben, Beverly, and Eddie. “What about you? Where’s Bill?”

“Fashion” Beverly smiled. 

“He’s high somewhere.” Ben sighed, bringing the cup to his lips, “Jesus, Richie, this is  _ strong _ .” 

“Just trying to save you some money for when we hit the bars-” Richie hummed, looking to Ben’s door, “I’m gonna grab him before we head out”. He looked to Eddie, “I’ll be back in a sec, okay?”

Eddie nodded, downing his drink.

Beverly huffed and looked towards Ben.  _ Are you seeing this right now?  _ Ben’s lip twitched. 

Richie sighed as he took in the state of the house from the hall. Everyone littered the space not two hours before had managed to find somewhere else to be. He was sure Bill had everything to do with it. Richie turned to his left to Bill’s bedroom. His body shivered as he took in the closed door.  _ Deep breath. _ He turned the knob and pushed. 

The room was dark and smokey. Cooled. Bill and the random man that had been in Bill’s room earlier sat on the floor, practically buzzing. 

_ “Whaddya say?” _

Richie shook himself and plastered a smile on his face. “Billy boy! Time to head out. Bill’s friend, feel free to take the front door, unless going through the back is more your  _ thing _ .” 

The stranger attempted a grunt. Slowly, his body dragged itself upward. Richie ignored him and tried to look into Bill’s glazed eyes. “Bill.”

Bill’s eyes drunkenly climbed Richie’s person and landed clumsily on his eyes. “Richie-” he drawled, “let’s get fucked uuuuuup”. He giggled. 

Richie cringed and weighed his options. Arguably, Bill would be safer under supervision. If Richie could manage to keep Bill from pouring anything else into his system, he’d be safe for the night and sober by the morning. Richie sighed, “Let’s do that, Bill.”

“Alrighty, friends! Allons-y!” Richie announced as he re-entered Ben’s room. The scene in front of him was as peculiar as the scene in Bill’s room was uncomfortable. Ben was laughing hysterically as Beverly beamed at him, appearing to be insanely proud of herself for something. Eddie was beet-red and stiff. Richie frowned, “Unless.. Something more interesting is taking place in here?” 

Ben was useless as his laughter dissolved into a minor coughing episode. 

  
  


_ Richie looked to Eddie, “I’ll be back in a sec, okay?” Richie placed his drink on Ben’s desk and left Beverly, Ben, and Eddie in the room. _

_ “Damn,” Eddie sighed after downing his drink, “That was strong.” He laughed as he felt his body vibrate.  _

_ Beverly smiled, taking a swig from her own cup. She coughed. “How do you like studying psychology?” _

_ Eddie hummed thoughtfully. “I love it. The human mind- our capabilities- are stunning to me. It’s amazing what we’re able to withstand.” _

_ “Eddie just finished up an internship with a children’s hospital up in Utah. You flew black this morning, right?” Ben asked.  _

_ “Yep”, Eddie smiled, popping the ‘p’.  _

_ “That’s amazing.” Beverly said.  _

_ The three of them fell into an awkward silence as Ben and Beverly continued to sip on the drink Richie had mixed for them.  _

_ “So,” Beverly sighed, “How long have you and Richie been dating?” _

“That’s a nice shade on you, Eds.” Richie smiled, gesturing towards Eddie’s face. Eddie’s cheeks burned deeper. “Shall we head out, love?”

Eddie huffed, making his way towards the door. “Don’t call me that.” 

Beverly and Richie shared a moment of brief eye contact. She smirked. 

“I’ll meet you guys out front?” Richie asked, already turning to catch up to Eddie. 

As soon as the two were out of earshot, Beverly turned to Ben. She studied his face as his laughter slowly calmed. “But really. Are they fucking?”

Ben howled in laughter. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Strip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doubt the celebratory cigar from earlier tonight helped your asthma. I’m sorry about that.”  
“I’m sorry about your face."  
Richie chuckled, “You’re drunk, Eddie-Spaghetti.”  
Inside the bar, an announcement came over the speakers for Last Call. Eddie stepped closer to Richie, looking into his face. “And you’re sweaty.” He leaned up onto his tiptoes and placed a hand on Richie’s shoulder to steady himself. His other hand traced Richie’s face, following his brow to his jaw. “See?” Eddie wiggled his fingers in front of Richie, “Bullshit, you aren’t just as sweaty as I am.”

Richie trailed behind Eddie as the smaller of the two sped through the hall. He could sense that Eddie was getting worked up over whatever took place in Ben’s room. 

“I’m going to go up to my room- grab my wallet”, Eddie announced without turning around. 

Richie huffed, but stopped following him. Eddie left Bill and Ben’s home and could be heard making his way up the stairs to the apartment he shared with Richie.

Richie turned back through the family room and knocked on the bathroom door. Behind it, Richie could hear the shower being turned off. “You almost ready, Big Bill?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Bill muttered from the other side of the door. Good; he sounded more sober already. Richie shuffled a few steps to the left and pounded on Ben’s door, “Stop making out in there and let’s goooooo!” A muffled ‘fuck you!’ was heard. Richie sighed and leaned back on the wall opposite of the two doors that contained his  _ very slow-moving  _ friends. 

Eddie came back through the front, making his way to Richie. “Did you wash a single dish while I was gone? The apartment is a dumpster fire.” 

“That’s because I simply can’t function without you, love.” Richie’s eyes followed Eddie’s approaching form.

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie mumbled, distracted, “Who’s in the bathroom? I need to wash my hands.”

“Why do you need to wash your-” Richie paused as Eddie shook the bathroom door knob. “Oh my God. Did you  _ clean  _ our apartment while you were up there?”

Bill opened the bathroom door and half-assed a glare at Eddie. The smaller man huffed as he pushed his way into the room. 

“He cleaned our apartment on his way to getting his wallet” Richie explained, smiling a bit. 

Bill sighed as he joined Richie, “Careful, Rich. Your hard-on is showing.” 

Richie reddened, “It’s not like that, Big Bill, it’s-”

In that moment, Ben and Beverly emerged from Ben’s bedroom, deep in debate. Eddie opened the bathroom door. “ _ Alrighty! _ ” Richie sung, feeling relieved, “Let’s get out of here and onto the strip!”

It was a fifteen minute walk from their place to the strip. Forty minutes to return, if people were drunk and wanted to stop by the taqueria. The strip was conveniently located right off of campus, as Eddie often took advantage of after his Thursday night class. Richie and Eddie led the group into the Grasshopper, a bar infamous for its cheap shots. The buzz that Richie had built up hours before had begun to wane and he approached the bartender with a sense of urgency. “Seven- wait, no- one, two, three...” Richie counted the group, “Where the hell are Stan and Mike?” 

Eddie shrugged. Bill frowned, “I’ll send a text. I thought they were going to meet us here.”

Richie turned his attention back to the bartender, “Sorry. Four shots.” He flipped back to Bill, “No more alcohol for you-” he spun to the bartender, “I’ll open a tab; we’ll be back for more.” 

The group encircled the bar and cheersed. It was the first of many drinks before everyone left the Grasshopper and made their way to the Copper. 

Bill was the first one to see Stan and Mike at the Copper. The two men were located at the bar, standing in front of three  _ large  _ styrofoam cups. 

“We figured we owed you for being late,” Mike smiled as Bill embraced him. 

“I wonder what kind of activity could  _ possibly  _ have made the two of you late.” Richie smirked as he met the couple. Stan rolled his eyes and Mike threw his head back and laughed, clapping Richie on the back.

“Eddie!” Stan smiled, choosing to ignore Richie’s groan, “How was the rest of your internship?” 

“It was really great! You remember my client that lost her vision as a result of her brain surgery? I actually got to see her on my last day. I couldn’t believe how lucky I was.” 

Richie grinned at Eddie as he continued to speak animatedly to Stan and Mike. Beverly raised an eyebrow as she studied Richie’s face. She turned towards Ben before motioning back to young man. Ben coughed to hide his laugh, “Uh, sorry. Guys? This is Beverly.”

As three of them became acquainted, Bill, Eddie, and Richie brought the three large drinks over to an open table. 

“How are you feeling, Billy?”

“Fine,” Bill smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Eddie frowned before turning his attention to Bill, “Can I grab you a water or anything? What’s going on?”

Bill shook his head and opened his mouth to-

“Alright, so who wants to explain to Beverly how this works?” Ben smiled as the rest of the group approached the table. 

“Beverly,” Stan turned to her, “This drink is called, ‘ _ The County Painkiller’ _ and it is  _ deceptively  _ delicious. Drink too much too fast and you’ll need to be carried out of here.”

“So naturally, we pair up into teams and see who can chug their drink the fastest.” Mike laughs. 

“Losers buy the next round of  _ County Painkillers _ the next time we go out.”

“And you should know that Richie and I win everytime, so don’t get your hopes too high.” Eddie smirked, leaning into a proud-looking Richie. 

Beverly rolled her eyes. They had no idea what was coming. She looked to Ben, “You ready to make these two eat,  _ drink _ , their words?”

Bill was unanimously voted as the judge. “Five… Four… Three… Two-” 

Before hearing one, Richie and Eddie’s heads collided.

“ _ Je-zuz, Kaspbrak _ !” 

“ _ Damnit, Richie! _ ”

“Fucking… hard-ass head..”

Bill sighed. “... One,  _ GO _ !” 

The teams stabbed their straws into their drinks. 

Stan and Mike took a leisurely pace; they frequently broke off to breathe and talk with Bill. (“We’re going to lose, anyway,” Mike shrugged). Beverly and Ben, and Richie and Eddie, dove right in. The two pairs had completely different approaches. Ben and Beverly traded off, to keep the brain freezes at bay. They seemed to communicate wordlessly as they took turns bobbing. It was seamless. 

Richie and Eddie were more.. Chaotic. Richie constantly moaned as he tried to push through his own brain freeze. Eddie’s eyes danced between the  _ Painkiller _ and Richie with intense focus and frustration. The pair attempted to communicate through grunts and flying arms, but settled with Richie’s free hand pushing on Eddie’s cheek to get the last few sips. 

“Done!” Beverly mumbled, mouth still wet. 

“ _ Damnit _ !!” Eddie moaned. 

Richie wrapped an arm around his partner and squeezed. “It’s okay, Eds. At least we don’t  _ lose _ .” 

Stan rolled his eyes, lifting his lips from his straw, “Let’s see if you feel that way when the  _ Painkiller _ hits you in about two minutes.”

Sure enough, in a matter of minutes, Ben, Beverly, Richie, and Eddie were all feeling a flood of alcohol swimming in their veins. 

“Less go to Haystack and  _ dance _ !” Eddie smiled lazily, tugging on Richie’s arm. 

“They allow people to smoke there, Eds. You gonna be okay?”

Eddie rolled his eyes and shoved Richie. “ ‘Course! I have my inhaler,” Eddie patted his pocket, “And if I need to, I’ll just step outside.”

“The ayes have it, folks,” Richie murmured without looking away from his smaller friend. 

“That doesn’t even make  _ sense _ .” Beverly huffed as the group stumbled onto the street. 

Beverly and Eddie moved towards Haystack’s bar. The bass from the dance floor reverberated through Beverly’s bones as the two fought their way through the crowd. 

“Do you know what time it is?” Eddie shouted, “They start doing line dances at one.” 

“12:53!” 

Eddie giggled, “I bet we make it back to the table  _ right  _ as they start.”

Beverly smiled down at Eddie. She could understand what Richie saw in him. 

The two ordered their drinks before Beverly looked back at Eddie, “You met Ben when he moved in downstairs with Bill?” 

“Yup.” (He popped the ‘p’). 

“How long have you known Richie?”

Eddie frowned in concentration. “For forever? We practically grew up together. How do you know Ben?”

“We’re the only two juniors in BIO 1101.” Beverly laughed, “I guess procrastination has its perks!”

The bartender handed them their drinks. Eddie wrinkled his nose as the beer sloshed out of the cup.

As soon as Beverly and Eddie made it back to the table, a familiar beat began to play over the speakers. “Richie!” Eddie nearly screamed. 

“Coming, coming!” 

“You guys, too!” Eddie grabbed onto Ben and Beverly’s arms. 

The four made it onto the dance floor. Eddie attempted to to teach Ben and Beverly the moves as he danced himself. Richie stayed right beside him, bopping along. 

After three numbers, Eddie began to wheeze. He sighed, “Rich-”

Richie nodded and touched Ben’s shoulder. “Eddie and I are stepping out for some fresh air.” Ben hummed, before turning back to his dance with Beverly. Richie placed a hand on the small of Eddie’s back to guide him out of the bar. “Ew, dude, you’re all sweaty.”

“I’ve been dancing, dumbass.”

“ _ I’m  _ not this sweaty, Jesus.”

“Bullshit, you aren’t!” 

“You look like you just got out of the pool!”

Eddie’s voice rose a few octaves, “Fuck you, Richard!”

Richie cackled as the two men stepped outside. Eddie several deep inhales. Richie planted himself against the wall. 

Eddie smiled and turned to Richie. “ _ Much  _ better!” 

“Doubt the celebratory cigar from earlier tonight helped your asthma. I’m sorry about that.”

“I’m sorry about your  _ face _ .”

Richie chuckled, “You’re drunk, Eddie-Spaghetti.”

Inside the bar, an announcement came over the speakers for Last Call. Eddie stepped closer to Richie, looking into his face. “And you’re sweaty.” He leaned up onto his tiptoes and placed a hand on Richie’s shoulder to steady himself. His other hand traced Richie’s face, following his brow to his jaw. “See?” Eddie wiggled his fingers in front of Richie, “Bullshit, you aren’t  _ just  _ as sweaty as I am.” 

Richie’s breath caught in his throat as Eddie remained inches away from his face.  _ Jesus, had his eyes always had those gold flecks in them?  _ Richie could feel the soft tufts of Eddie’s breath hit his lips and, in a moment of absolute weakness, he risked a glance down towards the source. 

Fuck, Eddie noticed. 

With a swallow, Eddie replaced his hand back on Richie’s cheek and looked down at his friend’s lips. “You know what’s weird, though?” His voice was barely a whisper. 

Richie wasn’t sure he even made a noise before he heard Eddie murmur, “I don’t even mind.” 

Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes once more. They held each other like that for a moment. Richie couldn’t help but recognize the irony: Eddie stepped out of a smoky bar for some fresh air and it was Richie who couldn’t manage to breathe. 

“Ahk-  _ shit _ !” Beverly’s voice cut through the air. From the corner of his eye, Eddie could see Beverly’s figure retreating away from them, but there wasn’t anywhere to go. Eddie flew back onto his heels and nearly fell backwards overcorrecting himself. As a reflex, Richie reached out to wrap his arms around Eddie’s hips and steady him. 

“ _ Damnit _ ,” Richie muttered before pulling his hands back, as if he’d been burned, “Sorry, Eddie.”

Eddie looked up at him and frowned, “For what? Nothing. You have nothing to be sorry for.” He shifted his focus, “Beverly? You can’t hide behind the bouncer. Where is everyone?”

Beverly slowly made her way towards Richie and Eddie, bright-red. “Sorry, ah, I was sent out here to make sure neither of you needed to use the bathroom before the bars closed?”

“Perfect,” Eddie smiled, before trotting back inside. 

“ _ Jesus Christ-”  _ Richie moaned, rubbing his face. He peaked down at Beverly, “Don’t- say anything.”

Beverly smiled, still showing traces of embarrassment on her features, “I wasn’t planning on it. I’ll, uh, go round up the crew and give you a second to  _ cool off.” _

Richie stiffened as she giggled. Once he heard the door close behind Beverly, Richie swung his arms in an attempt to loosen up. By the time the group made their way out of the Haystack Bar, Richie was managing a relatively care-free smile. 

Mike and Stan said their goodbyes then, after making everyone promise to hang out again before the start of the semester. Predictably, the remainder of the group stopped by the taqueria on their way home.  _ God bless institutions that remained open during the witching hour _ , Eddie thought _ . _ He bit into his burrito as if he hadn’t eaten in days and didn’t even  _ care _ that he audibly moaned. The nerves he had felt at the beginning of the night were far,  _ far _ away, weren’t they? Eddie smiled up at Richie, who seemed to be studying him. 

“ ‘M not that drunk, Richie. I’ll be fine.”

Richie hummed, scooting a cup of water closer. “You will be fine after you drink this.”

Bill looked around the table and huffed, “It’s not fair that I wasn’t allowed to drink tonight.”

Ben rolled his eyes, mouth full of taco, “You had  _ plenty _ this afternoon.”

“Enough to last you through the night,” Richie agreed. 

“I’ve heard a lot of stories about Drunk Bill,” Beverly shrugged, “I look forward to meeting him soon.”

Richie chuckled and Ben shook his head, “No, you really don’t.”

The rest of the walk back to the apartments was silent. Bill pulled out his keys as Beverly and Ben said goodbye to Eddie and Richie. 

“It was really nice meeting you,” Beverly beamed. 

Eddie smiled before giving her a hug, “Come upstairs tomorrow before you leave. I can give you a tour of our place!”

“Yeah, but sleep in a bit. That way, Eddie has time to clean  _ everything _ .” Richie laughed. 

Beverly went to hug Richie before it was Ben’s turn to say good night. Then, Beverly followed Ben and Bill into their apartment. 

Richie sighed as he and Eddie turned to their stairs. He supposed it was convenient that they had managed to find a place that allowed everyone to live so close together. 

“Do you think Bev’s into Ben?” Richie asked. 

Eddie hummed, “I give it a month before they’re together in an official capacity.”

“I’ll take that bet!”

“What do you wager?” Eddie smiled as he unlocked their door. 

Richie paused, immediately thinking back to Eddie’s hand on his face, his breath on his lips. “Uh, I’m going to have to think about that. Let’s talk in the morning.”

“That’s fine, I need to take a shower anyway.”

Richie chuckled to himself.  _ Of course he did _ . “Cool. I’m going to fall asleep in the same sweaty clothes I’m currently wearing.”

“That’s… disgusting, Richie.” Eddie made a face. 

“Would you rather I told you I was going to sleep naked? In this same sweaty body-”

“ _ Okay _ ! Goodnight, Richie!” Eddie called, not even waiting for a response before marching into the bathroom and locking the door. 


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you and Richie a thing?”   
Eddie frowned, cheeks pink, “What the fuck’s a ‘thing’?”  
“Don’t bullshit me, Eddie. Do you like the guy?”  
“I mean, we live together. I obviously don’t hate him.”

Richie’s eyes cracked open at the sound of someone knocking on the front door. He could hear Eddie’s feet padding the floor as he greeted Beverly.   
“Hi, Eddie!” Beverly’s bright voice carried into Richie’s room.  
Eddie shushed her and Richie could hear him say, “Rich is still sleeping, but I made coffee!”  
Richie smiled as the pair made their way to the kitchen, whispering to each other softly. Richie made his way out of bed and pulled on a shirt. Onto the bathroom.   
As he brushed his teeth, Richie heard a soft knock on the door. Eddie peaked in.   
“Hey.”  
“Hi,” Richie smiled, mouth full of toothpaste, “How are you feeling this morning?”  
Eddie scrunched his nose at the spit that ran down Richie’s chin. He rubbed his neck and offered a shy smile, “Better, with coffee. Do you want any?”  
“Obviously.” Richie spit.  
“Bev’s in the kitchen.”  
“I heard. You still willing to bet that she’s going to be dating Ben before a month’s time?”  
Eddie rolled his eyes. “Without a doubt.”  
“I bet it’ll take two,” Richie stuck out his hand, “For one hundred dollars.”  
“You idiot.” Eddie laughed, “I look forward to taking your money.”

“Mornin’,” Richie mumbled as he entered the kitchen. Eddie passed his roommate a cup of copy. “Thanks, Spaghetti. Beverly, welcome to our humble home!” Richie’s arms flew overhead and he gestured madly.   
Beverly smiled as she took in the kitchen, “It’s nice! How early did you wake up to clean this place up, Eddie?”  
Eddie laughed, a soft blush playing on his features, “I’ve been up since… Six thirty?”  
“Jesus, Eds.”  
“What? There’s a time difference from here and Utah- I’m adjusting!”  
Now it was Richie’s turn to laugh, “That makes it worse! Utah is two hours ahead of us!”  
Eddie gazed at Richie’s sleepy form. A faint fluttering was felt in his stomach.   
“-die? Earth to Eeeeedddiieeee?” Eddie blinked and faced the knowing smirk of Beverly. He was getting to be very familiar with that look, wasn’t he? Eddie’s cheeks burned.  
“Are you hungover?” Richie frowned, completely oblivious to the silent conversation playing out before him. Eddie shook his head and smiled softly.   
Richie’s eyes lingered on his roommate for a moment longer. He breathed, “Alright. I’m going to get donuts for the crew. Your favorite place, Eds. Are Ben and Bill awake, Bevy?”  
“Ben was still passed out on the couch when I came up.” She shrugged, “I didn’t check on Bill.”  
Eddie and Richie shared a look. Richie grinned wolfishly, “That must not have been comfortable for two people to share.”   
“Ben’s a perfect gentleman who gave me his bed for the night.” Beverly smiled, unfazed, “Is Richie such a gentleman, Eddie?”   
Eddie sputtered into his cup as Richie’s eyes glinted playfully. “Only always, Bevy. Eddie wants for nothing with me.”   
“Richie. Donuts. Now.”   
“I could never say no to you, my love.” Richie grinned in mock-adoration.   
“Goodbye, Richie!” Eddie sighed, physically making his way to push the man out of the kitchen. 

Beverly waited until Eddie returned to the kitchen after shoving Richie out the door to ask. “So.” She hummed, drinking some coffee, “Are you and Richie a thing?”   
Eddie frowned, cheeks pink, “What the fuck’s a ‘thing’?”  
“Don’t bullshit me, Eddie. Do you like the guy?”  
“I mean, we live together. I obviously don’t hate him.”  
Beverly deadpanned.  
“We’re friends!” Eddie huffed, “Jesus. You met me last night, it hasn’t even been 24 hours-”  
“And in that short period of time, I walked in on you guys seconds away from sucking faces outside the Haystack bar last night!”  
Eddie turned green, “What.”  
Beverly frowned, “Wait. What? You don’t remember?”  
“Oh my God.” Eddie buried his head in his arms, “No.” He sighed, “What happened?”  
“Oh-” Beverly’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before quickly melting into a knowing smile, “You were caressing Richie’s face when I went outside to check on you. Looked awfully close for ‘friends’.”  
Eddie groaned, not lifting his head from the table.  
“As someone who’s very new to…” she gestured towards Richie’s bedroom and Eddie, “this, I’m trying to tell you that there’s something going on here. Do you know what it is?”  
Eddie didn’t move.   
Beverly looked down into her coffee cup. It was clear Eddie wasn’t going to open up first. 

She took a deep breath, “I think I like Ben. I mean, he’s so great. He’s so great. I just… I have this awful habit of choosing the worst guys.”  
Eddie looked up at her. He studied Beverly’s face.   
Beverly’s cheeks felt warm, “I’m sure the future psychologist in you would have a field day with these daddy-issues.” She gestured to herself.   
Eddie smiled softly, still watching Beverly. A moment passed and Beverly felt incredibly vulnerable under his stare. Eddie breathed, “I knew I liked Richie in high school. I liked him much earlier, but it took me a while to come to terms with it.”  
He reached for Beverly’s cup and went to refill it. “I started going to therapy in high school; my mother was abusive.” Eddie shrugged, “That’s why I’m studying psychology, actually.” He passed Beverly’s mug back. “My therapist helped me realize that it was okay for me to feel ‘those kinds of feelings’ for men. The problem is, Richie has always been and remains to be incredibly flirty with everyone. I mean, he’s shit at it, truly, but he’s still a flirt.”  
“What is his dating life like?”  
“Nonexistent. Never dated anyone, to my knowledge.”   
This is getting interesting, Beverly thought. “Does he… Does he know about your sexual preferences?”  
Eddie shrugged. “We’ve never talked about it. Don’t get me wrong, I’m totally at peace with who I am, but I also don’t have any desire to label that part of me, you know? I am who I am.”  
Beverly nodded, she felt felt a bit overwhelmed by everything Eddie was saying. The sound of a key turning into the front door broke them from their thoughts. The two shared a look of mild panic.   
“Lucyyyy, I’m home!” Richie called out, “And I brought friends!”  
Beverly reached for Eddie’s hand and sent him a meaningful look before turning to Richie, Ben, and Bill. Richie set a box of donuts, a bag of kolaches, and a bag of donut holes on the table.  
“Aaaaaand one apple fritter with an apple juice for my gorgeous roommate.” Richie smiled, delivering a fourth bag and drink to Eddie.   
Bill feigned gagging sounds. Eddie looked up to Beverly’s eyes. She smiled kindly before looking away.   
“Thanks,” Eddie mumbled, “Who wants coffee?” Everyone raised their hands.   
“A meal fit for kings,” Ben smiled, paused, “-And queen!”  
Beverly laughed and Eddie smiled into his coffee. Good for them. 

Eddie jerked up. “Bev! I forgot to show you Richie’s room during our tour. He was sleeping, and all that.” He stood, his hands fiddling with his frayed sweatshirt, “Let’s check it out!”  
Eddie was met with several questionable stares.   
“S-sure? Sure!”   
Eddie practically grabbed her hand to lead her out of the kitchen. 

“What’s wrong?” Beverly demanded as soon as they were moving down the hall. Eddie didn’t stop until they made it to Richie’s room. It was surprisingly well-kept.  
“Do I bring up the thing that happened last night?” Eddie asked, panicked.   
Oh. Beverly thought for a moment. “I- I don’t know, Eddie.”  
Eddie groaned. Did Richie want to talk about it? Had this happened before? The two had had their fair share of serious conversations. Richie was the one who gave Eddie a place to stay after he became emancipated from his mother, for Christ’s sake.   
“What are you going to do about Ben?”  
Beverly blinked. “Nothing? What do you mean?”  
“I mean you like him and he’s a good guy. You should do something!”  
“Says the guy who’s been secretly pining for his best friend since they were in grade school!”  
“That’s because it isn’t reciprocated!!” Eddie blushed.  
“How would you know that?! He doesn’t even know that you’re gay!” Beverly frowned, “Er- queer. Bi. Not straight. You know what I mean!”  
“Jesus Christ.” Eddie huffed. “Wait here.” He sped off towards the kitchen. 

“Excuse me.” Eddie commanded as he re-entered the kitchen. The boys looked up from their conversation.  
“Right.” Eddie breathed, glancing at Richie with a determined look. “Uh. You’re my friends and you ought to know that I’m… not exactly straight.”   
Eddie huffed, still looking at Richie. “That’s all,” he sighed. Turning on his heel, Eddie made his way back to Richie’s room and Beverly. 

“Jesus Christ, Eddie!” Beverly whisper-screamed, “Did you seriously just come out to your friends to win this argument?”  
Eddie’s eyes blazed, “Your move, Bev.”   
“I don’t know whether to be terrified or impressed by you!”  
“I say the same thing to Eddie all the time.” Richie smiled, peeking into his room. He studied Beverly and Eddie’s faces. “Now, what the hell happened in this bedroom that made Eddie storm into the kitchen and come out to all of us?”  
“I’m still trying to figure that out,” Beverly sighed, scooting past Richie.  
Eddie’s eyes shifted from Beverly’s retreating form to Richie. The two stared at each other for a moment.   
“Come here.”  
Eddie looked down to hide his blush as he shuffled into Richie’s waiting arms. Eddie inhaled the scent he knew so well, the smell that he loved. He felt his body immediately relax.  
Richie dropped his head into Eddie’s soft hair, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” His voice was low, deep, sending vibrations throughout Eddie’s body, “No matter what.”  
Eddie was surprised to find his eye stinging. He took a shaky breath.   
“You still have some apple fritter left.” Richie hummed, “You wanna go back to the kitchen?”  
“In a minute.”  
Richie chuckled softly and tightened his embrace.

“Did you do that?” Bill asked Beverly when she re-entered the kitchen.   
Beverly sighed. “He did that on his own volition,” She grabbed a donut, “Eddie is crazy competitive.”  
Ben and Bill both laughed. “Understatement of the year, Bev.” Ben smiled at her, “Did you make a bet with him or something? Is that why he came into the kitchen just now?”  
Beverly tilted her head. “No. Not yet, at least.”  
Bill frowned, “What were you guys talking about back there?”   
“Nothing.” Beverly said sweetly, “What is everyone up to for the rest of the day?”  
The three continued in conversation until Eddie and Richie walked back into the kitchen. Eddie was received with hugs and high-fives, getting full support from his friends. Eddie rolled his eyes at them, but everyone saw the small smile that played on his lips for the rest of the morning.


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly studied his face before saying, “Anything you want to do before we graduate into the next chapter of our lives?” 
> 
> “Yes, definitely.” 
> 
> Beverly thought for moment as Ben frowned, watching the two of them. “I do, too.” She decided, carefully, “So how about we make a bet?”
> 
> Eddie’s eyes flashed. 
> 
> “Bev, what-” Ben tried. Stan straightened.
> 
> “What’s the bet?” 
> 
> “You say what you need to say to whoever you need to say it to, and I will, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES. Sorry it's been so long! October was such a busy month, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I absolutely love your feedback! <3

A week passes. 

Nothing changes in Eddie’s relationships with his friends, which is a  _ massive  _ relief to him. As casual as he had been about coming out, he felt terrified as he walked away from that kitchen. The doubts and voices that he once battled with on a daily basis threatened to resurface. Eddie intentionally had to remind himself that his friends still loved him. He was desperate for proof, without even realizing it.

As a result, Eddie had been slightly more... Cuddly than usual. Everyone but Eddie seemed to pick up on it. If Richie was laid on the sofa, Eddie would waltz right up, pick up his legs, scoot underneath him, and replace Richie’s limbs on top of his lap. When they went to lunch, Eddie slid into the same side of the booth as Bill. Eddie visibly relaxed when he was stationed beside, or in direct physical contact with, one of his friends. 

And while his best friend had always demanded attention, Richie immediately sensed a  _ shift  _ in Eddie’s behavior. He became more relaxed in his interactions, growing into a better version of himself. Richie welcomes Eddie’s new habits without hesitation. They never speak about what happened outside Haystack bar. 

  
  


The group reconnects the weekend before the Spring semester begins. Stan and Mike go all out their hosts: they’ve provided supplies for personal pizzas, beer, and a big screen for their movie marathon. 

Richie arrived early to help, which shouldn’t come as a surprise seeing as he’s Stan’s best friend. It doesn’t take long for the three of them to finish cleaning up the small duplex and collapse on the couches. Mike head towards the kitchen to grab some beers. 

Richie over exaggerates a sigh, “How was the rest of your break, Staniel?”

Stan grimaces as the name, but continues, “Mike and I went to the city for the week. It was really nice.”

Richie nodded. 

“How is it having Eddie back?”

Everyone but Stan would’ve missed the way Richie tensed. “Fine?”

Stan frowned. “Did something happen on the night that we all went out?”

“Jesus!” Richie cried, exasperated, “How do you  _ do  _ that?”

Stan shrugged, his eyes focusing on Richie. Mike appeared from the kitchen and passed out drinks. Richie thanked the man and grumbled, “Your boyfriend is annoying me.”

Mike laughed and sat down besides Stan, “One of the many reasons I love him.”

Stan blushed, but continued to study Richie’s face. “What happened, Rich?”

The young man frowned before giving in, “Eddie got drunk. He was acting so fucking...  _ cute _ \- wanting to dance with everyone and being completely carefree.”

“Drunk Eddie is pretty cute.” Mike nodded, throwing an arm over his boyfriend’s waist and holding him. Stan smiled softly.

“It’s just amazing to see him so…” Richie frowned, “Happy. Just, happy.” He breathed, “Eddie needed fresh air, so we stepped outside for a moment.”

Stan nodded at Richie’s growing blush.

“That’s when he, uh, became flirty.”

“Flirty Eddie is dangerous.” 

Richie nodded and rubbed his face, “Fuck, guys. He grabbed my shoulder and _caressed_ _my cheek_. He said I was sweaty and, _inches away from my face_\- _practically mouth on my mouth_, whispered that he didn’t mind it. _He didn’t even mind!” _Richie’s eyes danced between Stan’s and Mike’s, his face red. He sighs. “Then Bevy walked in on us. Or, out on us. On whatever was about to happen, if anything. I don’t know. And I don’t think Eddie remembers any of it.” 

Mike whistles lowly, “How many times has this happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“How many times has Eddie overstepped your boundaries of friendship?”

“ _ Yikes,  _ Mike.” Richie grimaced. 

“How many times?” Stan repeated.

Richie frowned, “It’s happened a few times. Not horrendously often or anything. Just the few times I’ve told you about. Usually under the influence of alcohol.”

Stan nodded. Mike looked from his boyfriend to Richie, “Maybe he has feelings for you?”

Richie scoffed.

“You should tell him how you feel.”

“Stan, I-” Richie panicked.

“You’ve been going through this long enough. We’ve-” He gestured to himself and Mike, “-been going through this long enough.”

Richie buried his face in his hands, “He doesn’t feel the same way. I could lose him completely.” He looked up, “You know when you’ve known a guy for years but you don’t know what his name is and now it’s too late to ask?”

Mike nodded.

“It’s too late to tell him!”

“Richie-” 

“It’s me,” Eddie announced as he walked in through the front door. Richie rolled his eyes.  _ Of course  _ Eddie would be the first to arrive- curse his constant desire to be on time _ . The nerve.  _

“Is Richie still here?” Eddie called out, before closing the front door behind him. 

“... Yes?” Richie frowned. 

“The  _ earth _ -” Eddie huffed. He could be heard shrugging off his jacket in the entryway, “-is  _ not _ goddamned  _ flat _ .” Eddie seethed as he entered the living room. 

The confused look melted off of Richie as a smirk moved in to occupy his lips. “We’ve been talking about this all day, Eds, and you still haven’t been able to convince me otherwise.”

Eddie glared at Richie from where he stood. “Hi Stan, hi Mike.” Eddie smiled politely. He turned back to Richie, “ _ Fuck you _ , Rich. The earth is round and you fucking know it.” Eddie stormed past Stan and Mike. “I’m getting a drink!” He yelled back. 

Richie shrugged, “Some people just can’t handle the truth.”

Mike revealed a hundred-watt smile before clapping his hand on the taller man’s back, “The lunar eclipse. That proves that the earth is round.”

Richie threw his head back and laughed. “Good argument, Mikey! Please, just don’t tell our dear Eds.”

A bang rang through the living room. Mike rolled his eyes, “I’m gonna go check on him and make sure he doesn’t destroy anything.” 

Stan frowned at Richie, watching as he shrunk in his chair. “How many years have you felt this way, Rich?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You  _ know  _ what I mean. Let me prove my point, dude.”

Richie rubbed his face, “A long time.”

“How many  _ years _ ?”

“At least five.”

“ _ Jesus Christ _ , dude.” 

“Fuck-” Richie forced out, still not looking at Stan. He paused and took a deep breath. “Okay.” Richie whispered, mostly to and for himself. He stood. Before Stan’s eyes, Richie’s face cleared and a smile was plastered on his face. He headed to the kitchen. 

“Jesus Christ,” Stan repeated, watching his best friend’s retreating form. He grabbed the empty beer bottles and followed Richie out of the room. 

Mike and Eddie were standing in the kitchen and nursing some beers when Richie and Stan entered. Eddie seemed to have calmed down, though a frown was permanently etched on his lips as he glared up at Richie. Stan moved beside Mike, leaving Richie and Eddie on the opposite side of the kitchen island. Richie nudged Eddie’s arm. Eddie growled. 

A knock to the front door broke the steady silence. “I’ll get it.” Mike made his way towards the entryway. Stan watched as Richie elbowed Eddie a second time. Eddie elbowed him back. In the time that it took Mike to reach the front door, the two young men were shoving one another, full force. Stan observed with a discriminating look. 

Mike reentered with Bill, Ben, and Beverly to find that things had escalated between Richie and Eddie. At some point, Richie wrapped a long arm around Eddie’s shoulders, squishing Eddie’s face into Richie’s core. This successfully managed to muffle the slew of curse words pouring out of his mouth. Stan’s head laid in his hands on the counter.

“Hiya, Bill and Ben!” Richie struggled to hold Eddie, “Beverly, always a pleasure.” 

“Are we interrupting something?” Mike smiled sweetly. 

“Save me from this madness.” Stan mummered. 

Eddie’s body shook violently, but Richie’s hold remained firm. Richie huffed, “We don’t mind an audience, do we, Eds?”

Eddie broke free, red in the face and out of breath, “When was the last time you  _ showered _ , Richie?  _ Fuck _ .” 

“Hi, Eddie.” Beverly smiled, a playful glint in her eye. 

“Hey,” he sighed, attempting to fix his hair. Richie didn’t miss the light blush that decorated his cheeks. 

“Anyway-” Ben coughs, “What’s the plan for the evening?”

Stan shrugs, “We’ve got beer, personal pan pizzas, and a lineup of scary movies.”

“What more could you need?” Mike smiled. 

“Alrighty! Who’s hungry?” Bill clapped his hands and wobbled a bit. Eyes pink. 

Richie frowned, “You guys get us started. Bill, can I talk to you?” 

“You want a spinach alfredo, Rich?” Eddie called out. 

“You know me so well, Eds.”

“ _ Not  _ my name.” 

Eddie watched Richie as he and Bill made their way to one of the bedrooms. Mike and Stan pulled various ingredients from the fridge as the rest of the group began passing around pizza crusts. Before he could turn his attention back to the pizzas, Eddie caught Beverly’s knowing grin. She handed him two crusts. His cheeks burned. 

“I can’t believe we’re a year and a half away from graduating.” Ben smiled.

“Dude, stop.” Mike laughed, “I never want to leave college.”

Stan smiled beside his boyfriend.

“This conversation is a little premature, you guys.” Eddie reasoned, smoothing alfredo sauce onto Richie’s pizza crust. He frowned;  _ was this enough sauce? _

“I’d argue that it offers us valuable perspective.” Beverly reasoned. 

“How’s that?”

“It forces us to ask, and answer, whether we’ve used our time here wisely. Did we do what we wanted to do? Try anything we wanted to try?”

“Say what we needed to say?” Ben supplied, looking up at Beverly. Beverly reddened and looked down at her pizza. 

“Have you?” Eddie managed, clearing his throat. He looked between his friends, “Have you guys- uh, done what you want to do?” A thoughtful silence fell on the group. 

“Yes.” Mike supplied, “I feel good about the choices I’ve made. The things I’ve done. Yeah, I’ve missed a few opportunities here and there, but not where it counts.” He wrapped his arm around Stan, pulling him close. 

“I’m learning how to,” Ben rubbed the back of his neck, “go after  _ everything _ I want, I mean.” Beverly’s blush deepened. “I’m proud of what I’ve done. I’m excited that there’s still more I want to accomplish.” 

“Me too, I’m no stranger to going after what I want.” Beverly smiled, shyly. “But I look forward to what’s to come.”

Mike looked down at Stan with an encouraging look. The shorter man shook his head. Mike leaned down towards his boyfriend’s ear and whispered something. 

“What about you, Eddie?” Ben asked.

“Oh, um-” Eddie looked back at Stan and Mike, but whatever conversation they were having had stopped. “Yeah, I have no regrets. I don’t think I believe in regrets.”

Beverly studied his face before saying, “Anything you want to do before we graduate into the next chapter of our lives?” 

“Yes, definitely.” 

Beverly thought for moment as Ben frowned, watching the two of them. “I do, too.” She decided, carefully, “So how about we make a bet?”

Eddie’s eyes flashed. 

“Bev, what-” Ben tried. Stan straightened.

“What’s the bet?” 

“You say what you need to say to whoever you need to say it to, and I will, too.” 

Stan frowned. 

“What’s going on here, guys?” Ben asked. 

Eddie ignored him, his eyes never straying from Beverly’s, “No risk, no reward, right?”

“I  _ bet _ you can’t say what you need to say, do what you need to do, before I can.” 

“What does the winner get?”

Beverly shrugged, “What we’ve wanted for a long time.”

Eddie blushed and Mike shot a look at Stan. 

Before anymore could be said, Richie came in with a very wet Bill. 

“What the fuck is happening…” Ben murmured. 

“Heya, guys! Gal,” Richie sung.

“Why is Bill wet?” Stan deadpanned. Bill looked down.

“Can a man not shower in his friend’s bathroom on movie night?” Richie threw an arm over Bill’s shoulders, “Now, what’s the status of these pizzas?”

Eddie looked between the two men. Richie gave him a look that seemed to beg for a change in topic. “They’re almost ready to go into the oven. You wanna check on yours to see if you want to add anything?”

“Bill,” Mike smiled gently, “Let’s make you a pizza.” Bill frowned for a moment before looking up at Mike. 

“Alrighty. Thanks, Mike.” 

Richie found his way to Eddie’s side. Both men looked down at their pizzas in a comfortable silence. “Everything okay?” Eddie hummed, quiet enough for only Richie to hear. 

“Yeah-” Richie frowned, thinking back to his earlier conversation with Bill.

_ “You’re high.” Richie stated, or moreso accused, as soon as he and Bill were out of earshot.  _

_ Bill’s face held a smile that failed to reach his glassy eyes.  _

_ “Jesus, Bill.” Richie rubbed his face, “This is getting out of control. I got it when it was something you did at parties-” He looked at Bill, standing in front of him dumbly. Body heavy, mind on some other plane. Richie sighed, “And I can’t even talk to you about this right now, because you aren’t going to remember  _ any  _ of this.” _

_ “I’m going to help you.” Richie promised, wrapping his arms around Bill’s form, “We got into this together. I got out, I’ll get you out.” _

_ “Thanks, Richie.” Bill’s voice sounded so far away, impervious to the actual content of the conversation he was having. _

_ Richie reluctantly pulled away from his friend and guided him to the bathroom. “Don’t thank me yet, bud.” He looked at Bill, “Alright. Let’s sober you up as best as we can.” _

Richie shuddered, but didn’t look up from his pizza. “We can talk about it later, Eds.”

“Okay. Pizza look okay?”

“Pizza looks perfect, Eddie Spaghetti. Thank you.” Richie’s hand clasped Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie leaned into the touch. 

The group set their pizzas in the oven and migrated to the living room. When the pizzas finished, Richie offered to help Stan and Mike bring them back to the living room. Stan shared curious glances with Richie throughout the trip, but said nothing. Mike handed Bill his pizza and received a muttered thanks in return. After Stan gave Ben and Beverly their pizzas, he joined his boyfriend on the loveseat. 

Richie held his and Eddie’s dinner as he sat down. He stretched out, throwing one arm behind the back of the sofa. “Well,” He smiled at Eddie, “Get over here and eat up!” Eddie smiled before scooting close to Richie. He tucked himself under Richie’s arm, which then wrapped around Eddie’s shoulders to present his pizza to him. Eddie reached for his dinner, and when Richie’s empty hand began to retreat, he grabbed Richie’s wrist. Holding his friend’s arm around his own shoulders, Eddie looked up at Richie and smiled in thanks. Richie’s cheeks reddened, but he allowed his arm to remain wrapped around Eddie.  _ He’s just been a bit more physical lately, with everyone _ , Richie reminded himself. He tried to steady his heart and wondered if Eddie could feel it beating. 

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, save for the unusual quiet between Bill and Richie. At some point during the movie, Eddie’s hand slipped from Richie’s wrist and into the palm of his hand. Their hands intertwined. Beverly and Ben were cuddling, albeit a bit apprehensively. Bill had fallen asleep on the floor by the night’s end. 

“Uh, Mikey, Ben?” Richie smiled, “Can I, uh, get your help with lifting Big Bill over here into my car?” He began to untangle his hand from Eddie’s and make his way off of the sofa.

Stan frowned, “Why not wake him and make him wake himself to the car?” 

“He’s um, a heavy sleeper?” Richie supplied, weakly. 

“It’s no problem, Stan.” Ben smiled. He rubbed Beverly’s shoulder before getting up, too.

The three men went over to lift Bill. As they made their way out the front door, Beverly sat down next to Eddie. The coast was clear. “So,” She smiled tiredly, “Do we have a deal, Mr. Eddie Kaspbrak?”

Eddie glanced at the front door and sighed, “Why the fuck not?”

They shook hands. 

“May the best person,” Beverly paused thoughtfully, “...get what they want _ first _ . And the second-place person also get what they want, too, just after losing the bet.” 

Eddie laughed, still holding onto Beverly’s hand.

Stan’s frown deepened. He had a strong sense he knew what was happening.

He turned to find Richie.


End file.
